


Submission

by stillskies



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the mountain submits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Submission

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 11-13-2006

“Mountains move for no one,” Kurogane states, and to him, that is that. There is no other truth than the sentence he just uttered, but Fai stares at him and smiles, and he worries that maybe the magician can move mountains.

The thought is absurd, he knows, for his traveling companion has been more of a nuisance than help, despite the magic that Mokona says vibrates around him.

“But, Kuro-pi,” he starts, and Kurogane narrows his eyes. “The wind can make the mountain submit.”

He shakes his head and Fai smiles.

“The wind caresses the mountains and wears grooves into its rocky surface, until it submits and allows it to pass,” the mage asserts.

Kurogane takes a step toward him. “The mountain does not submit, despite the wind’s persistence,” he whispers and Fai shivers. “It stands firm in its resolve until it is no more.”

He turns and walks away, ignoring the whispers of wind beating on his skin.


End file.
